


【APH/米耀/金钱组】肉体交易

by bradycardia



Category: APH - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom, 金钱组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradycardia/pseuds/bradycardia
Kudos: 15





	1. 一

阿尔并不是很想接今天的活儿。

实际上，他已经从这个行当洗手许多年了。具体有多少年连自己都记不大清，但是长久到足以让他在那气氛暧昧的玫瑰色回廊里一阵恍惚，甚至在那扇赭红色的门外徘徊了整整一刻钟。谁料到当年一掷千金也难约一次的头牌竟然忐忑得如同新入行的雏儿。

可能还不如雏儿呢。阿尔摸了摸下巴，年过三十的男人，早没了当年清晨起床四次半的神勇。想当年是精力旺盛且缺钱，化精力为财力。反正上谁不是上，关灯都一样。以至于后来玩的疯了，什么鞭打捆绑穿刺滴蜡一个没落下，结果玩着玩着居然还混了个夜店头牌，捞钱捞到手软。洗手之后也不知道是不是当年玩大的关系，越发的清心寡欲，别说是SM，就连普通的约炮都没动力，个把月才有点生理需要，结果全麻烦了自己的五姑娘。

当鸭的自我修养，就是无论多恶心的客人也得下的去雕。已经很久没有遇到什么能让自己有点欲求的男人了，阿尔甚至在考虑要不要去洗手间先做点准备工作。

“放心哈尼~哥哥我找的客人又大方又漂亮，伺候舒服了肯定能大捞一笔哦~”

阿尔脑子里突然闪过刚刚下车时弗兰西斯的话，不由一阵恶寒。男人用‘漂亮’来形容，总免不了让人想到恶俗的闪粉，浓重的妆容，掐着嗓子的油腻小生。然后仿佛为了驱散那种让人起鸡皮疙瘩的恶心劲儿，阿尔猛的推开了房门。

屋子里比回廊更加昏暗，唯一的光源是房间角落小吧台香槟色的灯光。阿尔在门口犹豫了一下——他看不清床上鼓鼓的一团到底是被子还是客人和被子。

“弗兰西斯让你来的吗？”——声音却是从离床远得多的沙发传来的，慵懒又漫不经心的语气，带着暧昧的尾音。

阿尔的眼睛终于适应了房间的黑暗，他一边道歉一边关上了房门，把背包顺手扔在了脚边。

“我走不动。”沙发上的人影动了动，向他伸出一只手：“抱我去床上……或者，你想在这里干我？”

人影从喉咙里发出一声浅笑，伸出的手却并没有动。显然，刚刚的话并不是个可以由阿尔自主的选择题。

每个人都有点不为人知的嗜好，何况阿尔对沙发并没有什么执着。他伸手把人从沙发里挖出来，入手竟是湿润滑腻的触感——客人浪出的水已经沾脏了大半个沙发坐垫。

阿尔吹了声口哨，不安分地把拇指顶进了那个松软的密处。

里面是预想中的湿热，阿尔稍微摸索了一下，入手都是同样柔软的肠壁，显然前列腺藏在更深的地方。初步探索的阿尔并没有抽出手指，他一面往床边走，一面用拇指不轻不重地按压着穴口，和着走路时微小的颠簸，隔靴搔痒般在极浅的地方煽风点火。

“你这样不能满足我。”客人把头枕在阿尔的肩头，伸出舌头舔吻着阿尔的耳郭：“要更深的……”

“要有耐心宝贝儿，要有耐心。”阿尔拍了拍客人的屁股，毫不怜惜地把人扔在了床上。

客人在床垫上弹了两下才静止，他显然并不在意阿尔的粗鲁。实际上他甚至没有劳烦阿尔动手，就主动翻了个身，把枕头垫在小腹下面，毫无廉耻地向阿尔展示自己的后穴。

整个房间只有小吧台的一点光源，映照在床上只能影影绰绰地勾勒出客人身体的线条，根本无法映照出蜜穴的模样，但对阿尔来说已经足够了。客人是亚洲人，虽然他在口音上极力掩饰，但比西方人柔和的多的身体线条出卖了他。纤细的腰身和丰满挺翘的臀，昏暗的光线加强了这种反差，把那个被枕头托高的屁股衬得更加秀色可餐。

阿尔觉得有点渴，他在先用手指还是先用舌头之间深深的犹豫了。

客人误会了阿尔的迟疑，他伸长手臂，把整个上半身埋在床上，轻轻地晃了晃屁股。饱满的线条随着客人的摆动荡出一阵涟漪，阿尔本能地一巴掌拍了上去。

“老实点。”他说，几不可查的舔了舔嘴唇。

“我要更长的东西，至少比你的拇指长。”客人支起脑袋，依然带着悠然的笑意：“你弄的我里面很痒。”


	2. 二

有一瞬间阿尔想就这么直接捅进去，反正那里已经足够湿润，而且他也实在想给那个风骚过头的客人一点应有的教训。但终究还是忍住了，怎么说也是服务业，何况那里也没有足够坚硬到可以强行攻城略地。于是他点了点头，弯腰在客人屁股上响亮的亲了一口，把两根手指塞进了后穴。

突然袭击让客人漏出了一丝惊呼，阿尔也立刻摸到了里面藏着的硬物——不知道是多长的拉珠。

阿尔有点庆幸放弃了直接插入的想法，他可不想卖个身卖成人身伤害被带去警局。阿尔摩挲着指尖触到的硅胶，有点恶质地把硬物向里顶了几分。

客人漏出的声音几乎是立刻染上了甜蜜的味道，显然对阿尔的行为十分满意。

“喜欢？”阿尔明知故问。

客人没回答，只是摇晃屁股，牵引着阿尔的手指轻微碰撞着里面的珠子，嘴里发出一阵叹息。阿尔用手指夹着滑溜溜的珠子向外拉了一点，客人下意识地向后追了一下，恋恋不舍的样子。

淫荡的令人咋舌。

“喜欢深一点是么？”

“喜欢。”客人的声音还算清明，甚至还带着那个令人生厌的游刃有余，只是尾音有点不受控制的发颤，阿尔觉得自己心口被猫爪抓了一下。

阿尔摸索了一下拉珠的绳子，在指尖打了个扣，然后把珠子一口气捅进了手指能触及的最深处。客人的肩膀随着阿尔的动作瑟缩了一下，微弱灯光下能看到身体线条紧绷了起来。

这应该就是客人满意的深度了。阿尔观察着客人的反应，真切希望这个深度不会比自己的物件短太多。

“放松。”阿尔拍了拍客人的屁股，又意犹未尽似的揉了两把。牵着绳子的手指拉扯着拉珠，让那个小东西不甚安分地摩擦客人高热的肠壁，余下的另一根手指趁机把触及范围内的肠道摸了个遍，惊奇的意识到客人的敏感处在更深的地方。极少有人会有那么深的前列腺位置，难怪这个客人喜欢‘深一点’的东西。

阿尔加大了玩弄拉珠的幅度，又塞进去了一根手指。珠子并不能像按摩棒一样直白的反映出抽插的律动，它们有太多缝隙，无法完满的填充空虚的内壁，时有时无的摩擦只能助长客人的欲火，即使在高潮之后也不会满足。即使洗手多年，阿尔依然清楚每个小道具的效果。他看着客人不安扭动的身子，腰背间的曲线晃动的令人炫目。

他决定让他的客人先射一轮。

这当然是存了私心的。释放后的身体更加敏感，至于这位客人，应该会在高潮后的插入中无法克制地把那个漂亮的小屁股扭出花来，也许还会因为无法承受反复的刺激而流出泪来，如果能再吐出几句呜呜咽咽的呻吟就再好不过了。

阿尔把客人翻了过来。钉在后穴里的手指让客人发出一声绵长的呻吟，他向阿尔伸出手臂，懒洋洋的揽过对方的脖子索吻。

东亚人。唇齿相接的瞬间阿尔就下了定论——薄而紧绷的唇线，东亚特产。

阿尔年轻的时候不喜欢在做爱的时候接吻，亲吻过于温馨，不适合满载肉欲的气氛。那时候偶尔也会遇到喜欢接吻的客人，而他并不常满足对方的愿望。当然那时候与现在不可同日而语，一个年老色衰的鸭子没什么拒绝的资本，何况他也不大想抗拒这个吻。

是因为年纪到了？阿尔满不在乎地想，泄愤一样把客人的舌头扯进自己的口腔。

阿尔吻技并不算太好，这当然跟早年没有勤加练习有关，现在跟客人相比差距就显得有些惨烈。原本气势汹汹的亲吻没过几秒就被客人接过了主导权，阿尔被压住舌根，被迫跟随对方的节奏唇齿纠缠。有点急，也有点气，他卯着劲儿试图捉住对方舔过自己牙齿的舌尖，却在下一秒发现对方已经轻飘飘的结束了这个热烈的吻。阿尔这时才发觉有点头晕目眩，他大力喘息，隐约间听到一声轻笑。

“你不擅长这个。”客人帮阿尔擦掉唇边漏出来的涎液，“希望你会擅长接下来的内容。”

简直是赤裸裸的挑衅！

阿尔泄愤似的把最后一根手指也塞了进去，四根手指让已经做足了前戏的后穴拥挤不堪。他看着客人上下起伏的胸口，毫无怜悯地张开了手指。

“如果你乖乖的，会很快体验到‘接下来的内容’。”

客人没有搭腔，他剧烈起伏的胸口暴露了他的底线。看来他并不太习惯过于粗壮的物件，阿尔终于有了点洋洋自得的愉悦。阿尔伸手在床头柜里翻找了一会儿，取出了一串尺寸惊人的拉珠，他确信这个尺寸的道具能让那个看上去游刃有余的客人很快到达顶点。

必须要快点，阿尔借着角度在床边摩擦了一下被布料束缚的下体，他已经有点等不及了。

深埋在后穴的珠子被扯出来的时候，客人发出了难耐的呜咽，显然并不习惯后穴的空虚。阿尔安抚性地撸了一把客人身前的性器官，惊奇的发现那里居然还是半软着的。

“别着急，饥渴的小东西。”阿尔把抽出来的拉珠贴在了客人的脸颊边。“感受到了么？你骚穴的温度？”

客人蹭了蹭那个被肠液浸染得湿漉漉的道具，然后伸出舌头舔了上去。阿尔看不清客人的表情，但他想一定十分淫荡，舌尖应该是通红的，通红的舌头一一含过每一颗珠子，唾液和肠液溶作一处。

阿尔只跑了一下神，就发现他的客人已经放弃了那个方才还让他愉悦的小玩具，把舔舐的目标换成了更加温暖的，阿尔的手指。客人用舌尖描绘着阿尔的指尖，唾液划过的地方暴露在空气里，有点凉，也有点痒。然后他把阿尔的指尖含进了嘴里仿佛吃奶一样轻轻吸咬，很感兴趣的样子。

“含深一点。”阿尔把两根手指塞进客人嘴里，声音有点哑。

客人没有拒绝阿尔的要求，他看起来听话极了，仿佛刚才那个吻技老练的家伙跟他没什么关系。客人乖巧而缓慢的从指间一点点吞下去，慢的仿佛电影里刻意拖长的镜头。他在嘴唇碰到指蹼的时候停下，接着用模仿口交的动作操弄着阿尔的手指。

客人的口腔热情且湿润，接吻时灵活无比的舌头在阿尔的手指上起舞，他尝试做深喉，当然限于手指的长度并没有成功。阿尔磨蹭着对方的舌根，不意外得到一阵热烈的吮吸。

去他妈的先射一发！

阿尔用牙齿撕开安全套，匆忙间还弄破了唇角。但阿尔毫无在乎，他已经彻底情动了。


	3. 三

客人的肛口张合得异常激烈，阿尔只是把那根硬邦邦的热物贴着对方的臀缝而已。客人扭了扭屁股，让阿尔贴在臀缝的阳物调整了一下角度，客人甚至没动手，只靠那个汁水四溢的穴口就把阿尔的硬物吃进了几分。

热情地过分。

两人之间急速攀升的热度蒸发了所有的水分，阿尔有些口干舌燥，并且严重的失去了耐心。什么浅入缓送，九浅一深，他现在只想一口气捅进那个热到发烫的骚处，大开大合地来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。他这么想着，也就这么干了，毕竟他实在没什么服务精神。

可惜王耀窄紧的密处并未遂他心意，这个不停要“深一点”的客人，可能并没有他表现出来的那样经验丰富。当然，更可能是因为阿尔的周长确实算得上个中翘楚。总之，阿尔的“一鼓作气”在进入一半之后就戛然而止，卡在一个不上不下的尴尬位置。

“放松。”阿尔皱着眉头拍了拍客人的屁股，欲求不满的焦躁感让他根本没有丝毫耐心。

“重一点……”客人在深呼吸的空隙里断断续续地发号施令：“你是在给我挠痒痒吗？”

专横又下贱。

阿尔的本钱几乎是应声涨大了一圈，引来客人一声倒吸的冷气。可惜客人的后穴并没有随着阿尔的膨胀而扩张多少，紧窄的谷道紧紧地压迫着肉棒，使得阿尔在无法顺利插入的焦躁中又添加了几分疼痛。

“淦！我让你放松！”

这一次的拍打臀部显然没有手下留情，阿尔捏着客人的小腿把人提在了半空中，用一种极其顺手的姿势把那个还算挺翘的后臀拍得啪啪作响。

客人发出了低呼，但这并没有让阿尔收敛。他毫无怜悯地拍打着客人的屁股，一直到阿尔感到有粘滑的肠液顺着两人相连的部位流出才停手。阿尔捞了一把将要滴落在床单上的淫液，顺手抹在了客人的嘴里。

“爽么？贱货。”阿尔把额前沾了汗水的碎发搂到了脑后，又捏了一把被打到烫手的臀肉。

客人捉着阿尔的脖子接吻，再一次无声嘲弄了阿尔的吻技后点了点头：“下次可以用鞭子。”

阿尔恨极了客人这种游刃有余的模样，于是他闭上嘴，借着客人湿滑的肠液一点一点把自己钉了进去，直到他的肉棒在紧窄的穴洞里触到一个有弹性的硬物。

阿尔简直吃了一惊——怎么还有东西！？

他的阴茎已经快要完全进去了，如果再加上里面那个东西，那就是已经超过了绝大多数人可承受的深度范围了……

阿尔是想退出来的，但紧致的内壁让他实在不想就此作罢。他想了想，犹豫着又向前探了一点。

身下的客人立时爆发出一声高亢的尖叫，这是他自阿尔进屋后发出的第一声完全失控的声音。这声音仿佛发令枪一样在阿尔的脑袋深处炸开了花，以至于当阿尔回过神的时候，他的阴茎已经完全干进了客人骚浪的后穴。

客人没有再尖叫了。实际上他在第一声失控的尖叫漏出以后就只是断断续续的发出一些细碎的呻吟，似乎深埋在体内的东西并没有造成过分的负担。但是跟他亲密接触的阿尔知道，他后穴紧缩，全身的肌肉都在抖，小腹和大腿更是紧绷到僵硬，只有胸腔在剧烈地起伏，奋力呼吸的姿态仿佛溺水的鱼。

这个客人远没有他表现出来的那么自在。

但也不是不能继续。阿尔探了一把两人的交合处，然后耐心地按摩着对方的小腹试图让他放松下来。虽然咬紧的后穴让阿尔爽到不行，但是被拘束到不能抽插实在不是什么绝顶舒服的状态，更何况他确实想干透这个骚浪的客人。

阿尔的按摩起了初步的成效，但这远远不够。在感觉到小腹肌肉有所放松的瞬间，阿尔的手掌便迫不及待地移动到了客人的胸口。

客人的胸前只有一层薄薄的软肉，乳粒很小，完全是未开发的模样。

阿尔用两根手指夹起一边的乳头轻轻地提了提，不意外听到客人在喉咙深处发出一声模糊的咕哝。他松开手指低头去亲吻另一边的乳头，细小的肉粒在唇舌的轮番舔吻下逐渐成长起来，硬硬的抵着阿尔的舌尖。但阿尔并没有就此放过这个刚充血的小东西，他用牙齿细细地磨，用手指不轻不重地碾。

客人的呼吸间慢慢有了甜蜜的味道，他看起来更加顺从了，只是不耐地扭动着身子，试图把另一边备受冷落的乳尖递到阿尔手上。阿尔的手指如愿摸上了另一侧尚未开发的柔软乳粒，但却没有如同之前一样温柔地舔吸含吻。他用力捏起客人的乳头，甚至把乳肉扯出了锥形。他就着拉扯到极限的乳房揉捻乳尖，不意外听到客人压抑不住的呻吟，里面满是疼痛和甜蜜的味道。

客人终于放松了下来，连甬道里也更湿润了几分，阿尔试着小幅抽插了一下，觉得差不多是时候了。也该是时候了，阿尔的阴茎在客人的后穴里突突地跳，他早在客人漏出呻吟的时候就已经到极限了。阿尔慢慢地开拓甬道，全根抽出又全根没入，等那里刚刚可以顺利地进出时便毫不犹豫大开大合地操干。

什么敏感带？狗屁的G点！反正阿尔自信自己的本钱足以熨平客人身体里每一寸褶皱，G点什么的，就算不特殊照顾，也一样能被好好安抚。阿尔听到客人承受不住一般的呻吟，但他一点停下来的意思都没有，他存量微薄的职业道德早就在开发适应的过程里消耗殆尽了。阿尔把人压进床垫，他的小腹在客人的屁股上拍出啪啪的声音，混杂着客人完全不受控制的呻吟和自己情难自抑的喘息，在并不算逼仄的房间里飘来荡去，没有落点。

客人的声音里慢慢有了哭音，这让阿尔不可思议地发现自己那话儿似乎又膨胀了几分——他以为他的小兄弟早已到达极限了。我大概是个变态吧，阿尔想着，愈发兴奋起来。阿尔防止对方逃跑一样掐住了客人的腰，虽然客人一点逃开的举动都没有。

两人连接处一片泥泞，连小腹也是湿漉不堪，不像是前列腺液，阿尔猜测客人在自己不注意的时候已经射了一次。射过之后继续抽插往往不会太舒服，但阿尔不想停，反正客人没有拒绝，反正客人也还硬着。

“刚射过就能被干硬。”阿尔扇了一下客人勃起的阴茎，“您可真是个骚货。”

客人尖叫了一声，无法承受一般哭泣着，抓着床单的手指终于攀上了阿尔的脖子。“吻我。”客人急切地哭求着，“吻我。”

阿尔的神经兴奋到几近崩断，客人哭泣索取的模样在他的脑子里炸出了一朵朵的烟花。他热烈地亲吻着客人，两个人的舌尖甚至在嘴唇尚未相接时就勾连在一起。没有技巧，没有章法，他们像发春期的猴子一样热吻，像发春期的猴子一样用力操干。阿尔的脑子里堆满了模糊的暴虐想法，甚至想就这么把人钉死在床上。房间的气温节节攀升，呻吟、尖叫、哭泣，在一片混乱的交缠里阿尔终于射出来，他没戴套子，也没有抽出来。他随着性子撞进了最深的地方，甚至想把阴囊也一并挤进去。射满他，阿尔想，射满他！他射了许久才结束，甚至让阿尔错觉自己把这些年的存货都交代在了这个客人身上。弗朗西斯说的没错，这确实是顶尖的客人。

阿尔直起身，他嗅到空气里的尿骚味——客人被干出了尿，这让他有种宝刀未老的自豪感。客人一动不动地躺在床上，许是被干晕了。阿尔想，正好可以在客人的后穴里多待一会儿。他不太舍得抽出来，他能感觉到精液和阴茎在客人的后穴里拥挤不堪，他喜欢这种感觉。弗朗西斯说着源于男性使女性受孕的本能，但他一点也不喜欢小孩，可见弗朗西斯是在放屁。阿尔射过之后总会不自觉地想些有的没的，也许这就是身体保持舒适状态有助于思考。

“出去。”

客人的声音打断了阿尔的天马行空。他扶着客人的膝盖缓慢地抽出，以期能勾起客人的欲望再来一次。客人的甬道果然食髓知味般挽留着难得的大家伙，每一寸软肉都在兢兢业业地吸吮着阿尔的阴茎。阿尔直觉客人那话儿又有了点蠢蠢欲动的味道，可他还没来得及露出计划得逞的笑意就被拒绝了。

“出去，我没有时间。”客人的声音有性事后的慵懒，但是语气不容拒绝。

阿尔遗憾的放弃了那点小心思，利落地起身穿上了衣服。准备离开的时候突然觉得应该打个招呼，于是他一边弯腰抓起扔在门口的背包，一边顺势做了个没有帽子的脱帽礼，“那么，晚安王先生。”

“砰——”

一声枪响，阿尔手背上应声多了一道伤，背包也随着掉在了地上。

“谁派你来的。”客人，或者说三和会的王耀先生正稳稳地举着一把枪，直指阿尔的脑袋。如果不是赤裸的身体上星星点点的性爱痕迹 ，那剑拔弩张的模样可看不出五分钟前这里是一室春光。

阿尔慌忙举起双手做无害状：“这您下单的时候不都调查过了嘛。”

“你最好重新斟酌一下遣词造句，下次开口决定了你脑袋上会不会多个洞。”

阿尔冷汗涔涔，心里骂了半天嘴贱，犹豫再三辩白道：“王先生，能让弗朗西斯赔着小心的人不多，更何况是让弗朗西斯赔小心的东亚长发男人了。我就是个开酒吧的中产阶级，没后台也没指使，贷款到期了挣点糊口钱罢了。”

王耀没动，明晃晃的枪口仍指着阿尔。没开枪，却也没放下的意思。

阿尔咬了咬牙，破罐破摔似的补了一句：“王先生啊，我要是真打算对你不利，那刚刚就动手了啊。”

王耀思索了一会儿，终于放下了枪。

“回去以后，谨言慎行。如果……”

“明白明白，您放心您放心。”阿尔忙不迭的应着，抓起背包逃也似的离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未完待续…


End file.
